Life Alongside Jax
by ThanatosRainwalker
Summary: (Based off the Steam game Amorous. If you haven't played it I highly recommend you check it out) Getting to know Jax was certainly an interesting road to have taken, but I knew deep inside of my heart that he was the one. I haven't seen him in two days since our special picnic, I wonder what life will have in store for us now.


**(Quick Disclaimer: Main Character is going to be my personal sona. I do not own any of the characters or Locations of Amorous. Those belong to their respective owners. I advise you check out the game)**

 **(Also this continues after date 3 with Jax so there's gonna be a spoiler warning for those who haven't played the game yet. Hope you enjoy)**

I slowly woke up, stretching groggily and rubbing my eyes before getting out of bed. Coby's bed was empty so I figured he was already

downstairs. Looking at the time, by 9 AM mom and dad would already be at work by this time so I decided to go get prepared for my

interviews. However there was a problem looming onto my head like a stormcloud. Jax had recently been fired from his job at club amorous

and I hadn't seen him since the picnic 2 days ago. I had to think of a way to get Jax his job back, but how? I reached over to my bedside table

and grabbed my phone, shooting Jax a quick text to check in with how he was doing.

-(Hey Jaxy, how are you doing?)

I sat back down my bed as I felt my orange phone vibrated in my hand.

(I'm doing alright Thanatos, yourself?)-

-(That's good to hear, I'm doing pretty well. About to get ready for some interviews, afterwards I can help you get your job back at Club Amorous.)

(I'm not sure he'll budge, I know some will vouch for me but he's a very stubborn man.)-

-(We'll figure something out, I'm sure of it Jax.)

Smiling, I set my phone down and went to go freshen up. Waiting outside of the shower with nothing but a towel around my waist for the water

to heat up to the right temperature. Gazing into the mirror I saw myself, a thin slightly muscular grey reptile, my luminous green eyes looking

back at me through the reflection. I couldn't really say there was anything special about me, but I did somehow manage to meet him. I was

visiting the club with my stepbrother Coby and I walked over to the bar and met Jax. He was interesting, he was a really nice guy, he had

admirable hopes and dreams, and that smile. I could swear to god it makes the room seem a little bit brighter. He could make the act of

mixing drinks quite a marvelous spectacle, and after I helped him out with a small mishap, I gained his number. It was really interesting getting

to know him and learning about him, he really enjoys his job being able to meet new people and make them smile. however a couple days

ago, Jax accidentally spilt the drink on Varceoth, who is basically the town's resident asshole. After Jax left, I gave him a taste of his own

medicine by punching that ignorant douchebag of feathers across the face. I was then politely asked to leave for the night and met Jax behind

the building where I learned he had been fired. After a good night's rest we had a picnic where we strengthened our bond by showing our love

for each other. As I thought about how to convince Jax's boss to give him Jax's job back, the hot waters landing onto my smooth scaly body

and the steam rising through the room made thinking very easy. Soon I came out of the shower and dried myself off, Putting on some Old

Spice and putting on my good clothes: A red and black collared shirt and a pair of beige khakis. I then grabbed my resumes and walked

downstairs.

Coby sitting on the couch and watching TV wearing nothing but his underwear as per usual. However as I opened the door, his eyes darted over to me

as I was playfully tackled by my stepbrother. For a blue bird whose masculinity was replaced by rainbow glitter, he was pretty fucking fast.

"Hehehehe, didn't think I'd let you leave without spilling any details, did you?" Coby said happily as he seemed very chipper this morning.

"Hey bro, If you must know I'm going to submit a couple more resumes." I simply told him as I tried to get up, but Coby had me pinned like a dartboard.

"I heard you upstairs, you always say out what you're typing" Coby replied as he giggled, getting off of me and playfully punching my arm before going back and sitting on the couch.

"Goofball" I retorted as I grinned and rolled my eyes, opening the door again and going to meet my day.

Driving towards my destination with my resume, I knew what my plan was, but I was having doubts that it would work on a person of the club owner's caliber. At

least the cool winds and blasting rock made me feel a bit more calm and collected. Parking in the space closest to the door, I grabbed my

resume and walked into the new hospital that had opened.

As I quietly sat in the waiting room to be interviewed, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I could work alongside Jax. Watching

him perform his tricks was truly awe striking and I think it could possibly help our case if I was there beside Jax. But as a doctor, I could make

more of a living for the two of us. After a fresh hour of thinking, my mind was made up as the pink feline nurse came over to me and told me to

follow her. I placed my phone in my pocket and followed the nurse into the doctor's office. A silver horse with white hair and pink eyes wearing

a white coat was sitting at the desk inside the room as he motioned for me to have a seat. I simply nodded and sat down.

"Hello there, I take it you're the one looking for the new doctor opening?" The doctor asked me as he extended his hand, clearly wanting to see

my resume. I pull it out and give it to him as he began looking over my resume.

"Yes, I would like this job because I think it would be nice to help those in need of medicine." I told him as he typed into his computer to make

sure that there was no funny business going on with my resume. After a half hour of question asking and fact checking, he set my resume

and looked me square in the eyes.

"You're hired there Thanatos, You start next week. Good luck on your endeavours." the doctor smiled and responded, pressing a button on his

desk and a nurse coming in to escort me back to the exit. I smiled and shook his hands before leaving the hospital in my car shortly after.

I drove into the drive thru at the nearby coffee shop and as I pulled up the speaker, I shot Jax a text.

-(Hey Jaxy, Just wondering if you wanted a coffee or something.)

Jax responded right as I placed my phone on my dash.

(Just a black coffee one sugar please.)-

-(You sure about the sugar? I think you're sweet enough already ;) )

I smiled and ordered a venti black coffee with one sugar and one venti vanilla bean creme frappuchino. Pulling up to the window and paying

the nice raptor that worked there, he handed me my drinks and I rolled up my window once I had them. As I reached for the gear shift, Jax

responded with.

(Oh stop (V/V)-

I couldn't help but chuckle as I put the vehicle in drive and made my way over to Jax's place. As I drove there, my mind flashed back to our

first time out.


End file.
